Noite Sangrenta!
by JP.Obito
Summary: É minha primeira vez nesse site, por isso não liguem! xD


Bom, essa é uma fic baseada em Naruto e a primeira que eu tenho coragem para postar! :D  
Espero fazer outras legais para postar por aqui!  
Divirtam-se!

x-x-x-x=== Recorte aqui.

O céu estava com as cores do entardecer. O sol que antes era de um violeta puro e sem nuvens, agora se encontrava manchado com os raios do sol que se preparava para dormi e fazer reinar as sombras. No alto da colina, uma pessoa estava a observar a vila que preparava para encerrar as suas atividades normais.

Seu rosto era indiferente. Não tinha nem um real apego por qualquer um que fosse. Nem seus pais e nem amigos, apenas por uma pessoa a única que fazia o seu coração doer ao pensar no que tinha que ser feito. Contudo, ele sabia que era necessário e cumpriria a sua missão até o final. Mesmo sabendo dos resultados.

Com passos calmos e lentos, embora firmes e certeiros. Ele começou a ir à direção as casa onde estavam seus tios e tias, onde moravam pessoas que o conheciam desde antes dele realmente de fato existir. Pessoas que diziam amá-lo e diziam gostar dele. Mas, depois de tudo ele não tinha mais certeza disso. Só que, ainda o existia.

Essa era a única coisa que ainda o fazia hesitar. A única pessoa que ele ainda amava a única pessoa que ele sabia ser inocente e desprovida de qualquer culpa. Talvez, a única pessoa que iria sofrer, contudo aquilo. Mas, era necessário, preciso. Era para um bem maior.

Eles eram a policia, os defensores e aqueles que tinham que se manterem sempre indiferentes. Entretanto, alguns deles esqueceram dessa missão. A maioria ficou arrogante quanto ao seu poder e queriam cometer uma traição. O que era imperdoável.

Agora, fora obrigado a dar um basta. A eliminar a maçã pobre que estavam no cesto e trazer de volta a paz. Ele não se importava em matar os seus iguais, depois de tantas mortes o sangue acabam ficando fraco. Depois de salvar tantas vidas, a morte vira apenas parte do seu cotidiano.

Sempre foi visto como o orgulho do seu clã. Sempre fora tratado com privilegio e como exemplo para os outros, principalmente para ele. Nunca tinha gostado de fato desse tratamento, não se sentia diferente de ninguém. Apenas se destacava. Contudo, como no resto de sua vida. Ele aprendeu a ver as coisas com indiferença. Menos ele.

O sangue já havia começado a escorrer. E o poder a fluir para o seu corpo. Viu o seu próprio amigo, o que alguns diziam ser o seu irmão morrer em suas mãos. Pior ainda, por suas mãos. Aquilo deveria afetar, mas não teve tanto impacto. Ele via como se fosse mais um em seu caminho e não se espantou com isso. Precisava do poder que dizia nas antigas lendas do clã e por isso não pensou em matá-lo.

Desde então estava sumido. Apenas apareceu na reunião do clã, onde só apareceu para não levantar suspeita. Apenas para criar uma falsa ilusão de que tudo ia bem, que nada fora descoberto. Tinha nojo deles, não tinha algo bem pior. Sentia nada. Eram apenas meros nadas, mas ainda existia ele.

Treinou muito. Dia e noite como poucas vezes havia feito em sua curta vida. Deu tudo de si, fez o que podia e o que não podia para conseguir a tempo dominar esse novo poder que possuía o seu corpo. Entretanto, havia um preço. Ele ficava mais e mais indiferente, sem sentimentos e querendo o sangue daqueles traidores. Mas, não pensava em destruí-lo.

Abriu a porta com certa lentidão. Não teve dificuldades para chegar ao centro da pequena vila. A lua era cheia e amarelada. Ele sorriu de forma fina e até de certa forma maliciosa. Piscou e rapidamente seus olhos estavam vermelhos como o sangue que iria correr por aquelas ruas, como o pôr-do-sol que tinha acompanhado.

Matar os vigias e os pedestres que passavam no horário foi fácil. Até de mais, não valia valeu a pena ativar o seu novo poder. Iria guardá-lo para os seus progenitores. E assim foi com o avançar da noite. Matando um após o outro. Sentindo o sue sangue ferver como nunca ferveu na vida. Sentindo o poder perpassando o seu corpo e tornando-se um monstro assassino que tanto era ao lutar contra os seus inimigos.

Finalmente havia chegado a casa. Queria que fossem os últimos a morrerem em suas mãos. O pai que tanto cobrava, sem se importar com o que ele queria e a mãe que parecia uma sombra e não sabia fazer mais nada do que obedecer ao que seu pai mandava. Não os odiava, mas tão pouco os amava. A morte deles iria servi só para fechar os seus intuitos.

Entrou pela janela que dava para o quarto do seu pai. Caminhou até a sua mãe que estava dormindo e desferiu-lhe um golpe fatal em seu coração, deixando o seu corpo inerte no chão. Ficou esperando que o seu pai entrasse o que de fato não demorou muito. Ele nem pensou ao ver o corpo da mulher amada no chão. Partiu com tudo para cima do seu filho prodígio, do filho que ele tanto amava.

Ativou o seu poder. Queria que ele visse o quanto o seu filho estava mais forte e como ele tinha alcançado um nível que nenhum outro tinha a, pois tanto tempo. Envolveu-o com uma dolorosa ilusão. Mostrando-lhe toda a dor que ele havia passado. Toda a dor de uma criança forçada a ser adulta e obrigada a matar como um monstro. Como nem mesmo um adulto consegue.

Retirou-o da ilusão. Fitou-o com os seus olhos repleto de ódio e amargura. Ele disse alguma coisa que não fez nem um sentido e mesmo que fizesse agora era tarde de mais para se redimir ou algo parecido. O erro estava feito e agora ele tinha que arca com as conseqüências como um homem. Abaixou segurando os cabelos dele e cortando o seu pescoço. "Você criou o monstro que te destruiu." Falou com indiferença e um pouco de ódio. "Não só você, como o seu amado clã." Assim o sangue jorrou.

Abriu a porta que dava para a sua sala. Ali estava Ele. A única pessoa que ele amava em todo mundo. Chorando e tremendo pela morte do seu querido pai. Seu coração quebrou em pedaços. Quebrou-se, embora mantivesse a pose de indiferente e durão. Sentiu vontade de ajoelhar-se perante o outro e explicar-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Mas, não podia. Não tinha que ir até o final.

O tempo pareceu estender-se. Ate que o seu corpo, por puro impulso agarrou o pescoço dele. Lutou para não enforcá-lo até a morte. Amava o seu irmão a única pessoa que o amava de verdade. Queria um futuro para ele, queria que ele fosse feliz. Mas, algo dizia que não tinha como.

"Você tem que ser o vingador do seu clã." Sentiu-se dizer. Sabia que não iria morrer com facilidade, nem mesmo depois de muitos oponentes. Tinha que criar alguém para caçá-lo. Alguém para matá-lo. Então, fez o mesmo que tinha feito ao seu pai. Mostrou para ele como havia matado a todos sem dó nem piedade.

Quebrou a alma dele. Despedaçou os sentimentos puros que ainda existia e implantou o ódio. A semente que iria perdurar pelos anos e o faria matá-lo. O daria o descanso de morrer pelo o sangue que havia jorrado. Era uma forma de compensação. Assim deixou no chão e partiu sem olhar para trás.

Só notou onde estava quando sentiu o vento que trazia o cheiro do capim seco. Parou e admirou a vila novamente. Agora manchada com o sangue que ele havia derramado de seus irmãos de clã. Já tinha plantando o fruto da morte para o seu futuro. Agora, era só entrar para um grupo de renegados e seguir o seu caminho.

Retirou a bandana e com a kunai repleta de sangue, a riscou no símbolo de sua antiga vila. Deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos e virou as costas. Não pretendia voltar ali tão cedo. Queria distancia daquele lugar, por hora.

- Não se esqueça de mim irmão. – Soltou para o vento. – E espero que um dia você possa esquecer o que fez e me amar como eu te amo.

Assim, avançou com passos lentos e certos em direção ao seu futuro que seria marcado por mais mortes e destruição.


End file.
